Relax
by Lolo25
Summary: After a mission of fighting off monsters and villains Raven decides to relax but only to have a certain Changeling come in get her more "relax" than she needed to be. (A bit short like the other oneshots)


_Last request_

_BB and Rae or Beastboy and Raven_

_Enjoy and be careful how you meditate_

* * *

After a grueling mission Raven quickly and quietly made her way to her quiet room. Smiling somewhat she knew her team-mates might have already went to bed for the night. Stripping of her cloak she decided to the same with rest of her outfit. Speaking idly to herself she spoke, "Time to relax." Her appearance has changed over the three course of being on this team as her hair grew to her shoulders and her body was becoming well framed. Though her bangs were still the same haircut just a little longer. The team, was her family to some standards. Even if some irritated the crude out of her like a handsome green beast. Shrugging her thoughts Raven took her position on her concentrated spot. Speaking her words of meditation, "Azorath metrion Zinthos het red diamond on her head glowed dimly as she fell into the state concentration.

Beastboy sat on the couch in the lounge thinking about the mission. He felt his chest seeing how he was now somewhat toned and well matured to a degree his ear fell as his thoughts race to Raven. She warmed up to him more often now. Which on some standards was nice to have that. He smiled inwardly to himself knowing he did have feeling for the empath, her grey complexion caught his eyes while bright violets dimly looked amused at his jokes. From what he can tell she was now about seventeen or nineteen. Pretty was nineteen as he was nineteen before her. Grinning he memorize how her body swayed when she walked. Getting up from the couch he made it out as plan to see his friend.

Lost in concentration Raven heard a familiar voice from her door and his face popped in her mind only to show him smirking smiling at her amusingly. She could a light blush cross her face hearing her name losing on concentration, "Raven?" His voiced called out for knocking on her door again.

Looking where to hide her naked form she thought quickly, 'Shit... where to hide.'

Outside of her room Beastboy spoke through her door, "I'm coming in."

Looking at her bed she zipped under her bed. The last man she wants to see her bare is the green changeling. Looking from under her bed she growled quiet as she could, 'Beast boy...' An annoyed look washed over her face. Feeling her bottom half getting wet she gasped hoping he pick up her arousal.

"Rae?" Walking into her room only shiver in lust and want. Smirking as though of him and her doing it under her blankets having her face flushed and hot from his touches made him glad. Speaking loudly he was going to trick her by making it seem like her left, "Well I guess she is not in here." Turning into an gnat he hovered waiting for to come out.

Crawling from her bed she sighed completely in embarrassed. 'God... never again I will meditate when I am naked.' Leaning against the bed she had a blushing face to her and a wet hole. Opening her eyes somewhat she gasped feeling hand on her region. "Beastboy..."

"Cover yourself up before my carnal senses get and urge..." He nipped her neck smirking, "to do you right here and now."

Speechless she kissed him passionately making blush and groan. Her only thought about this moment in time, 'Fucking pervert.' Feeling his fingers in her and messaging her button she groaned pulling him deeper in a kiss.

Pulling back Beastboy smiled, "I like you a lot Rae. A whole lot. Please if anything let make this night a mistake." Kissing his ear making him shudder Raven looked at him softly.

"It won't end up like that." Smiling Raven rubbed him a little making him gasp and growl. "I like you a lot also. Beastboy." Kissing him again she felt him removing his clothing. He press against her making pant his name giving him a large green. Gripping his hair Raven closed her eyes letting everything relax and melt away.

Waking up the next morning Raven looked down at the changeling and clothing all over the floor. Thinking to herself she smirked, 'Well then I have a new way to relax and love someone.' Petting his head she heard quiet purrs coming out of his mouth. Rolling her eyes she just spoke some words, "Azorath Metrion Zinthos."

_The End_

_Request done and finish_

_This was somewhat fluff/smut and well Rae and BB being what they are_

_A little OOC of Raven but hey it is a request_

_I hope you all like it! _

_BYE XD_


End file.
